This invention relates generally to freeze resisting valves, and more particularly to valves installable in such relation to the ground as to resist freeze-up in cold weather.
Freezing of water control valves in winter, as for example in remote locations, such as farms, ranches, etc., has been a persistent problem. U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,723 discloses a simple, reliable valve that-does not require heating, as by electricity or other means, and. that will resist, and prevent, freeze-up in normal winter conditions. That valve employs a water reservoir beneath a piston, and water collects in the reservoir. There is need for removal of water from the reservoir, to alleviate stagnant water build-up, and/or to alleviate operational problems.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an improved hydrant structure, to meet the above need. Basically, the hydrant assembly includes:
a) an upper portion including a handle,
b) a lower portion to be installed at least in part underground,
c) the lower portion including a reservoir and a piston adapted to be displaced in the reservoir in response to handle manipulation, to displace water from a portion of the reservoir,
d) a first conduit communicating with the interior of the reservoir to receive displaced water,
e) the first conduit having an outlet located above ground to freely discharge water received in the conduit, when water is displaced from the reservoir.
Accordingly, water in the reservoir can be discharged exteriorly of the hydrant in response to hydrant operation, to prevent stagnant water build-up in the reservoir.
An additional object is to provide a second conduit having an entrance to receive water discharged from the first conduit, the second conduit having an outlet located underground.
A further object is to provide an air gap located between the first conduit outlet and the second conduit entrance. As will be seen, a water collector can be provided at the air gap to collect water discharged from the first conduit, for flow into the second conduit entrance. Also, the air gap is advantageously located above the level of the reservoir, whereby the air gap is. adapted to be located above ground and the reservoir is adapted to be located underground.
It is yet another object to provide the hydrant reservoir installed underground, and the air gap located above ground, the second conduit having an upper portion extending above ground and a lower portion extending underground to discharge water received from the first conduit at underground level.
A yet further object is to provide the first conduit to have upward extension within the second conduit, at a location proximate the first conduit outlet.
The invention also contemplates a hydrant installation method which includes:
locating the reservoir underground, and
locating the air gap above ground.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: